


song written session

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Baby Luke, BoyxBoy, Butt Plugs, Daddy Ashton, Fucking, It's hot i swear, Kinky, Luke and Ashton go song writing, Luke weres a butt-plug, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Needy Luke Hemmings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy Luke, Smut, Submissive Luke, dominant ashton, duh - Freeform, it takes a sudden turn, sure why not, thats all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They soon found themselves not talking at all, but rather gazing into each other's eyes. Ashton was mindlessly tapping on the table to distract himself from the growing bulge in his pants. He couldn't stop thinking about Luke bouncing on his thick co.ck, moaning out 'daddy' at the top of the lungs for all to hear.</p>
<p>Ashton flickered his eyes to Luke's soft, pink, blowjob lips. Luke did the same, tugging at his lip ring in the process. The sexual tension was quite obvious to both of them, and honestly Ash couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>the real reason why luke and ashton don't write songs together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song written session

**Author's Note:**

> the summary for this sucked, but i hadn't written a daddy fic in a while so i figured i'd just write this. enjoy!

Luke nervously walked down the corridor that lead to the office. Today was Luke's day to write a song with Ashton for a change, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Not that he hated Ashton, it was quite the opposite, actually. Luke just had a little problem with getting flustered around the older boy, and being locked in a room with him for a few hours to write sappy love songs wasn't the best situation for him to be in. Especially that day.

Luke had went to bed with a butt-plug in the night before. It was pink and sparkly at the end, but just a tiny bit bigger than his fingers. It was beautiful, and just enough to keep him satisfied.

The plan was to wake up early and have some fun with his purple dildo before going to write with Ashton. But, the stupid alarm clock didn't go off and Luke found himself rushing to the studio with a semi and a butt-plug up his arse.

Luke couldn't have been more stressed. But, in a way he kind of liked it. He kind of liked the rush it gave him. He felt naughty and dirty, as if he could just teeter over the edge and cum in his pants if Ashton said so much of a word to him.

And just maybe Luke wanted that.

"S-sorry, I'm late," Luke managed to choke out. Ashton looked up from the table, his eyes widening at the sight of Luke. His cheeks were dusted pink, hair messily half quiffed, lip ring between his teeth, and his eyes glued to the ground. He was so cute, and Ash wasn't afraid to admit that.

They weren't dating, oh no. But what they had didn't always stay platonic. Sometimes Ash would listen to Luke's moans and uneasy breathing in the middle of the night - or sometimes Luke would even let him watch up close. Let's just say Ashton knew Luke wasn't the innocent little boy he pretended to be, well, not in bed at least.

"It's okay, babe, just take a seat," Ashton said. Luke nodded, trying not to think about the nickname as he sat down beside him. He tried not to wiggle around too much, despite the aching his butt-plug was causing him.

Luke also was getting a little riled up about Ashton's appearance. He looked good that day, his hair lying messily against his forehead, glasses resting just above his nose, a button up shirt hanging loosely on his large frame. It all made him look so much older, like a college professor. One day would gladly be ready to grab Luke's hips and fu.ck him against his desk, even spank him if-

"Luke?" Ashton asked, grabbing Luke's attention. "Did you hear what I said?"

Luke blushed immediately, looking down at his lap. He couldn't believe he let his unrealistic fantasies get to him again. "Uh, n-no. Sorry..."

Ashton frowned. "Hey, no. Don't get shy on me, it's okay. I just wanted you to read over the lyrics I thought of earlier."

As Luke was nodding, Ashton was handing him his notebook. The words were scribbled down in blue pen as if they were written quickly. Still, his hand writing was far more prettier than Luke's.

"How can hand writing be pretty?" Ashton giggled from beside him and fuck Luke just said that out loud.

He blushed again (well the red never really left his cheeks in the first place), and gave a shy shrug . Then, started to finally read over the lyrics.

I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter

So close to the other side, so far from the wonder

I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter

So sick of the tug of war, that keeps pulling me under

Luke looked up with a small grin on his face. "That's really good, Ash."

"Thank you," Ashton grinned, his dimples showing. "I thought it could work for a chorus, and then build the rest of the song around that," he suggested.

It sounded really simple, since the chorus was the hardest part to write in Luke's opinion, so he agreed with a smile.

But, it turned out to be way harder to expect. With the other boys, they could easily reflect ideas off one another until they came out with a good song. With Luke and Ashton though, it was mostly quiet with awkward suggestions.

Plus, Luke was too dazed by Ashton's amazing looks and the erection in his pants to really think of any lyrics. Ash might have seemed focused, but really his head was filled with naughty day dreams.

They soon found themselves not talking at all, but rather gazing into each other's eyes. Ashton was mindlessly tapping on the table to distract himself from the growing bulge in his pants. He couldn't stop thinking about Luke bouncing on his thick co.ck, moaning out 'daddy' at the top of the lungs for all to hear.

Ashton flickered his eyes to Luke's soft, pink, blowjob lips. Luke did the same, tugging at his lip ring in the process. The sexual tension was quite obvious to both of them, and honestly Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck it," Ashton whispered before attacking Luke's lips with his own. Luke's hands found Ashton's hair quickly, grabbing on for dear life, making Ashton moan.

All the nerves Luke had were washed away with the kiss, and replaced with lust and love. All Luke wanted was Ashton's hands on him, his skin against his own, he wanted him.

"Pl-please," Luke whined. His hands tugged at the curls once again.

"Mmm, just love to tease daddy don't you?" Ashton smirked, rubbing a hand on Luke's inner thigh.

Luke shivered, but nodded.

"Answer me."

"Yes, daddy," Luke said in a higher voice than usual, knowing how much it turned Ashton on. He also widened his eyes and batted his eyelashes to show daddy just how pretty and innocent he was.

Ashton didn't like that though, so he tugged off his baby boy's shirt, and threw it somewhere on the ground. He let Luke sit in his lap, so he could lick from his neck, around his hard nipples, and down to his v-line.

When Ashton started pulling on the material Luke's jeans, he paled. What would Ashton do when he saw the buttplug?

Soon, Luke's undies were being pulled off, revealing the pink gem. Ashton knew it exactly what it was, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Naughty boy," Ashton started, playing with the skin around Luke's a.ss. "Wearing a butt-plug to our song-writing session. Bet you wanted this to happen, hmm? Wanted to be prepped for when you take my co.ck like the slu.t you are?"

Luke gasped. He never intended for this to happen, but God was he thinking about it. "Y-yes, daddy. Was thinking about you, wanted your co.ck, please daddy can I have your co.ck?" He was getting inpatient already, grinding himself down on Ashton's clothed length.

"How bad do you want it, hmm?" Ashton asked him, holding his hips down so he couldn't get any sort of friction yet.

"Really bad, daddy. Wanted your huge daddy di.ck all morning, couldn't stop thinking about it. Please," Luke pleaded. He pressed soft kisses into Ashton's skin to try to ease him.

Ash thought for a moment. "That's too bad. You'll have to wait. Get up."

Luke took a minute to process Ashton's harsh words, but slowly crawled off his lap and onto the floor, where he sat up on his knees. Ashton took this chance to finally tug off his shirt, giving Luke a great view of his muscles. He just wanted to run his hand down his abs, maybe lick them even.

Next, he pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, then threw them somewhere irrelevant. By now, Ashton's co.ck was fully hard, the tip red and leaking. Luke wanted it inside him instead of the stupid buttplug, but he'd have to wait.

Ashton sat with his legs spread open, and Luke took the sign to kneel in front of the chair. "Suck me," He told.

Noticeably, Luke's eyes lit up with excitement. He knew this was his for of 'punishment' but he loved to suck his daddy's thick co.ck more than almost anything. While Ashton, loved, to watch Luke bob his lil' head on his length, stretching out his perfect pink lips. Seriously, Luke was made to have a mouth full of di.ck.

Luke grabbed his length by the base, helping him lead it into his mouth. Soon though, Luke was kitten licking the tip, making Ashton grab on to his head, forcing Luke to take more of him. He hallowed his lips around the co.ck like a pro, trying his best not to choke on it.

(Which was hard because holy fu.ck Luke just realized he was sucking his best mate's length that would soon be up his a.ss, and he was just way to frisky for his own good)

"Take all of me, babe," Ashton reminded him, thrusting his hips up until he hit the back of Luke's throat. It was a good thing Luke didn't have much of a gag reflex.

As Luke continued to bob his head, Ashton just couldn't stop starring. There was just something so freaking hot about an 18 year old boy, on his knees, with a co.ck in his mouth.

At this point, Luke didn't really want to stop. Ashton's skin tasted really nice with the salty precum mixed in. His lips were already getting red and swollen, but he didn't mind at all, he'd be on his knees all day for his daddy if he let him.

"That's enough," Ashton said suddenly, pushing Luke's mouth off of him with his hand. Luke pouted, he was just starting his fun.

But, then he remembered he still had the butt-plug in, and Ash would soon be buried deep inside him. He whined in anticipation.

"Daddy, can you please touch me now? We only have so long in the studio and I don't want anyone to walk in on us," Luke begged, looking up from his spot on the floor.

"Don't lie," Ashton smirked. "I know you'd love it if someone were to walk in. Probably let them join in, maybe even let them wreck you, hmm? Be a slut for them too?"

Luke thought for a moment, "Yes, daddy. I wouldn't let them f-fuck me though, no one could make me feel as good as you do," he answered honestly. Whenever Ashton was inside him, or simply touching him - he was in pure heaven.

"That's right, baby," Ashton said, then ran his thumb over Luke's cheek. He loved touching Luke for some reason, even if it wasn't in a sexual way. "Bend over the table, mkay? Gonna make you feel real good now babyboy."

Luke's breathing hitched. He couldn't believe Ash wanted to bend him over and fu.ck him over the table. It sounded so dirty... but it made his thighs clench in excitement. "Okay, d-daddy."

Before Luke knew it, his chest was touching the cold table, where the two were writing just minutes ago. He had a perfect view of the window now, though, and he knew that if anyone walked down the hall they would see him. Legs apart, mouth open, ready to take his daddy's length. (Well, almost ready)

"Let's take this out," Ashton whispered, using two fingers to gently pull out the plug. Luke shivered around the emptiness. He hated the feeling, he needed to feel full and stretched.

But luckily Ashton quickly lined himself up with Luke's heat, ready to take the younger boy. When a nod was given, Ash grabbed Luke's waist and slowly pushed himself in, watching as his co.ck disappeared in between his bum cheeks.

"ah, A-ash.. daddy..." Luke moaned, desperately grinded back for more of what Ashton was giving. He didn't care if it stretched him a little too much, it felt too good to stop. And his mind was just running wild with thoughts of lust, including how nice Ashton's cum would feel inside him.

Soon enough, Ashton was pounding into the boy, amused by the way Luke's a.ss and table would jiggle with every thrust.

Ashton went faster, his ego getting bigger with every noise Luke was making - he couldn't help himself, the moans kept just spilling out of him.

"Mmm babyboy how is it that you're always so tight when I fu.ck you?" Ashton asked through gritted teeth. He was trying his best to keep his stamina and not bust a nut so early.

"I d-dunno," Luke panted. He was exhausted, and his hard co.ck was ready to give out on him, maybe he could even come untouched to impress his daddy...

"Maybe," Ashton paused to let out a groan, "I'll just have you fu.ck you more, stretch you out with my daddy di.ck."

And that sounded really good to Luke at the time. Getting Ashton's co.ck more often, maybe even whenever he wanted it. No more using his fingers and toys, he could have daddy.

"Please," was all Luke said, but the high-pitched moan affected Ashton more than it should've. His nails dug into Luke's skin, the room filling with noises of skin-on-skin slapping as he fastened his pace. He was searching for that special spot that could make Luke just- "Daddy! oh."

"Found it."

Luke's prostate was hit with such precision he just couldn't handle the pleasure. He started playing with his nipples, he knew it wasn't exactly touching himself, but it would help him get to his orgasm and right then that's all he really wanted.

"Close, so close, mmm," Luke mumbled. He could tell Ashton was close to by the way his hips were getting weaker and sloppy.

"Come for me, come all over yourself and the table, so everyone will know what we were doing, so everyone will know just how naughty you are," Ashton said in a deep, husky voice. Luke couldn't take it anymore.

"Daddy," he whispered right before he came all over himself and the table. His orgasm washed over him, leaving him in a state of bliss.

Ashton was soon to follow, the hot liquid soon filling Luke up. He smiled to himself and pulled out.

"C-can you put in my butt-plug?" Luke asked shyly, now back to his old self.

Ashton furred his eyebrows. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So y-your c-come doesn't leak..." Luke admitted. He saw it on Tumblr somewheres, and he would be lying if he said he didn't love the feel of his daddy's come.

Ashton thought for a moment, but ultimately knew that would be so fuc.king hot, so he gave in. Luke helped him slowly push in the pretty pink butt-plug, careful to not let any leak out.

They still had about half an hour of writing time, so Ash lifted Luke up on the table so he'd be more comfortable, and connected their lips. The kiss was soft, with just a hint of passion - but still rough enough to make them both crazy.

"Boys? How's the writing going?" Suddenly came a voice from outside the door. Luke and Ash both panicked, looking at each other with wide eyes, it was probably management. It probably wouldn't be the best for management to walk in on two without any clothes, making out with each out, while there's cum all over the table.

Ashton took Luke's hand and lead them to the back door, their clothes in his hand. Once they made their getaway, they put on their nice warm clothes with smiles on their faces. After care after sex was always Luke's favorite, and he was really feeling like some cuddles in the car. Good thing Ashton was more than willing to provide those cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad + kik - ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
